Monster
by IceDragonKaniedie
Summary: Orihime's life suddenly takes a turn for the worse when she finds out her boyfriend cheated on her and stumbles into a nightmarish scene that refuses to leave her alone. A darker themed UlquiHime story.
1. What Lies In The Dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bleach original Characters; they are all thanks to Kubo for my being able to write about them. Enjoy!

* * *

_Music shook the walls, a steady thump of bass moving through the club in an intoxicating rhythm. Strobe lights flickered in waves over the moving crowd, as unheard shouts, the strong smell of liquor and more questionable substances flooded the dance floor. A group of friends sat at one corner of the bar, one of them supporting a more busty girl swaying slightly in her seat._

"Can you believe him!? He jus... totally went be'ind my back!" She was shouting past the music, her words slurred drunkenly. Angry tears were staining trails down her cheeks as she spoke, half hidden by the long orange hair falling like a curtain around her face "Hey. Orihime calm down.." Uryu said uncomfortably, his voice trailing off in the noise around them. He was obviously trying to calm her down, not the only one to wonder if letting her drink was such a good idea "I mean.. With _Rukia,_ of all people! Why would he do this to me!?" she sobbed. Tatsuki had an arm around Orihime's shoulders both to comfort and balance her drunken friend as she let out all that she'd been holding back when they first met up.

The girl hardly heard them, taking another swallow of whatever nameless drink she had ordered earlier before trying to stand. A jumble of exclamations rose up from her friends as she stumbled backwards into the crowd, a stream of sweaty strangers passing her by in a rush of colors, Tatsuki losing her grip on her arm as she was jerked away by a pushy group trying to assert that that part of the floor was 'their space'. Confused, Orihime tried to find her friends in the mass after having somehow been forced to the wall almost at the other side of the club. An exit sign glowed above her, a door leading somewhere outside only a few feet away from where she stood. Should she go outside and meet them there? Seeing little else to do, and it seeming like a good idea at the time, she pushed the door open and stepped out into the night air.

A shiver passed through her at the sudden coldness, her arms wrapping around herself in an attempt to keep some of her body heat. Looking around Orihime found herself in the alley at the side of the building, the streetlights flickering just ahead of her. Letting go of the door she clung to the wall, tripping slightly on her heels as she made her away from the pulsating music coming from inside. Her thoughts flickered briefly to her boyfriend as she walked, her heart giving a sharp little jab of pain "Ichigo, you bastard.." she muttered to herself. Orihime had to lean heavily against the alley wall, pressing a shaky hand to her head as the world around her tilted. Shit, had she been drugged?

Suddenly someone let out a muffled scream to her left, quiet shuffling from the shadows of the alley's end making her freeze. Orihime just managed to slowly turn her head towards the sound before a pale, limp body fell to the ground just within her range of sight. Their throat looked like it had been torn out by some sort of animal, their tendons hanging like a doll's broken strings from the mangled flesh... A low growl made her yelp in both terror and surprise, tearing her eyes away from the mutilated corpse. Her entire body began to shake as a figure began to move towards her, their appearance blurring and morphing as she tried to see through the haze clouding her brain. She couldn't tell who or what it was at that moment, only sparing the time to turn as she made her run for it; she didn't get very far.

* * *

**Note: **And so starts my first attempt at a dark romance.. Leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Posted:** 11-25-12


	2. The Dark Place

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Bleach original Characters; they are all thanks to Kubo for my being able to write about them. Enjoy!

* * *

_There is a place deep inside the mind that few acknowledge, that few know of- or want to know of. A dark place. It is part of every human's mind, a very part of their soul. It isn't the animal part of us, driving us forward with instinctive survival and competition, this place is simply a cold, dark, isolated part of our mind that is hidden and locked away by morality and reasoning. It doesn't live off our fears and nightmares. It doesn't feed off our dreams. It simply is._

_It is the part of us that enjoys being scared and watching others be scared, the part of us that watches with sadistic glee as another living creature screams out in agony. This part of us that howls with laughter as it frightens someone to death, cutting up their life and very mind without the smallest scrap of remorse. It is the part of us that makes people realize their cowardice, their mortality, their nightmares- and enjoys it._

_It loves watching how people react, hearing their piercing screams, smelling their fear, sensing their pulse speed up in terror. It doesn't even feel guilty. It doesn't care._

_This part of us is what makes me a monster..._

_And its ready to hunt._

* * *

**Note: **Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think! ... And yes, I am going to post more than this. This isn't the actual next chapter. Think of it as a side-chapter-thing. xD

**Posted: **12-2-12


	3. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Bleach original Characters; they are all thanks to Kubo for my being able to write about them. Enjoy!

* * *

Orihime's terrified scream pierced the air as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, easily dragging her away from the street and back into the darkness. This couldn't be happening.. Oh please don't let this be real! She was faintly aware of the stranger's shredded corpse somewhere to her left as she kicked and thrashed about, her screams stifled as a pale hand clasped over her mouth. The smell of blood coming from whoever was behind her made her want to gag, her stomach churning as she fought fruitlessly to get away. Dammit, she shouldn't have drank so much.. How was she supposed to get away when she couldn't even _stand_ straight?

Frustrated tears poured down Orihime's cheeks as she continued to try and wiggle free, her body slowly growing heavier and heavier as the ground was torn out from underneath her. She couldn't tell what was going on anymore. Whoever had a grip on her barely made a sound, the only proof that they were even there being the hands keeping her close enough to ensure she didn't get away. What was going to happen to her anyways? Where were they taking her? Oh, it was so hard to think right now.. Why couldn't she have just stayed with her friends? Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad... Would she ever see them again? _'I'm so sorry Tatsuki. You must be so worried right now... I never even got to say goodbye...'_ Orihime thought sadly. Her head spun, no longer able to discern up from down in the absence of light. Whoever had her was probably having to carry her by now. Well, good. At least she wouldn't make it easy for them. If they were going to kill her, she might as well give them hell for it.

...

~Time Skip~

...

Blinding white jabbed at her throbbing skull as she turned over, groaning in pain. Orihime struggled to think and get her brain to switch to *on*, _'..What happened? Where am I?'_ she thought. Sitting up she waited until her eyes had adjusted, intensely confused by what she saw.

She was sitting on her bed.. In her apartment.

"What the hell?" she muttered. Had it all been just a nightmare? Sure parts of it were kind of fuzzy and distorted like one, but it had felt so real. She couldn't have just imagined that horrible, torn up corpse left in the alley could she-? Orihime was abruptly snapped out of her thoughts by the sound her cell phone trilling from somewhere beside her, somehow having been buried beneath the mess of sheets. She picked it up quickly, her head already beginning to hurt from the sharp, loud bursts of sound.

"Hello?"

"Orihime!? Oh my god, I didn't think I would ever hear your voice again!"

"Tatsuki? Hey, quit yelling.. What's wrong?" she asked, cringing slightly at the yelling.

"You were gone! We looked and everything but you.. You just disappeared!" Tatsuki replied, frantic.

"Oh.. Yeah, I guess I found my way home alone last night.."

Tatsuki sounded like she was crying on the other end, although it was hard to tell if it was more from anger or relief. It took a moment before she was finally able to calm down enough for Orihime to understand what she ways saying, her voice a bit less frantic than before.

"Orihime.. You've been missing for two days."

* * *

**Note:** I have a feeling I'm going to start being very very mean towards Orihime in this story...And how is it I always start these early and post them so late!? x3

As usual just leave a review and tell me what you think~! Sorry, shorter stuff today I know.

**Posted:** 12-2-12


End file.
